memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Credits for Star Trek Nemesis
List of credits as presented in the film Star Trek Nemesis. Closing credits ;Directed by: * Stuart Baird ;Screenplay by: * John Logan ;Story by: * John Logan & Rick Berman & Brent Spiner ;Produced by: * Rick Berman ;Based upon Star Trek created by: * Gene Roddenberry ;Executive producer: * Marty Hornstein ;Directer of photography: * Jeffrey L. Kimball, ASC ;Production designer: * Herman Zimmerman ;Edited by: * Dallas Puett, ACE ;Costume designer: * Bob Ringwood ;Co-Producer: * Peter Lauritson ;Music by: * Jerry Goldsmith ;Casting by: * Amanda Mackey Johnson, CSA & Cathy Sandrich Gelfond, CSA ;Original casting by: * Junie Lowry-Johnson, CSA ;Visual effects supervisor: * Mark O. Forker A Rick Berman Production * Patrick Stewart * Jonathan Frakes * Brent Spiner * LeVar Burton * Michael Dorn * Gates McFadden * Marina Sirtis * Ron Perlman * Tom Hardy * Dina Meyer * Jude Ciccolella * Kate Mulgrew as Admiral Kathryn Janeway ;Unit Production Manager: * Marty Hornstein ;First Assistant Director: * David Sardi ;Second Assistant Director: * Richard Oswald ;Make-up Designed and Supervised by: * Michael Westmore ;Starfleet Uniforms Designed by: * Robert Blackman ;Production Supervisor: * Matthew J. Birch Cast ;Jean-Luc Picard: * Patrick Stewart ;William T. Riker: * Jonathan Frakes ;Data/B-4: * Brent Spiner ;Geordi La Forge: * LeVar Burton ;Worf: * Michael Dorn ;Deanna Troi: * Marina Sirtis ;Beverly Crusher: * Gates McFadden ;Shinzon: * Tom Hardy ;Reman Viceroy: * Ron Perlman ;Senator Tal'aura: * Shannon Cochran ;Commander Donatra: * Dina Meyer ;Commander Suran: * Jude Ciccolella ;Praetor Hiren: * Alan Dale ;Senator: * John Berg ;Helm Officer Branson: * Michael Owen ;Admiral Janeway: * Kate Mulgrew ;Reman Officer: * Robertson Dean ;Commanders: * David Ralphe (#2) * J. Patrick McCormack (#1) ;Wesley Crusher: * Wil Wheaton ;Computer Voice: * Majel Barrett Roddenberry ;Stunt Coordinator: * Doug Coleman Stunts * Steve Kelso * Brian Williams * Sonia McDancer * Eileen Weisinger * Tony Angelotti * Sandy Berumen-Justus * Joey Box ([[USS Enterprise-E engineer 001|''Enterprise-E engineer]]) * Eliza Coleman * Max Daniels * Ian Eyre * Erica Grace * Terry Jackson * Mike Justus * Bob McGovern * Eric Norris * Allen Robinson * Chris Sayour * Pete Turner (Kolaran soldier, Reman guard, Reman guard, Reman officer) * Paul Sklar * Irving Lewis * Jon Braver * John Alden (Security officer) * Noby Arden * Chino Binamo * Charlie Brewer * Scott Cook * Jarrid Eddo * Mickey Giacomazzi * Steve Holladay * Brandon Johnson * Dorian Kingi (Reman soldier) * Rich Minga * Chris Palermo (Crewmember) * Clint Lilley * Brennan Dyson * Todd Bryant * Joey Anaya * Dan Barringer (Security officer) * Robin Bonaccorsi * Mark Chadwick (Kolaran soldier) * Darrell Craig Davis * Dana Dru Evenson (Security officer) * Tanner Gill (Security officer) * Lisa Hoyle * Keii Johnston * Theo Kypri * Tom Morga (Boarding Reman, Reman in corridor) * Tim Rigby * James Ryan * Brian Stewart * Harry Wowchuck Crew ;Art Directors: * Cherie Baker * Donald B. Woodruff ;Set Decorators: * Ronald R. Reiss * John M. Dwyer ;Conceptual Artist: * Tom Southwell ;Senior Production Associate: * Glenn Richard Cote ;Camera/Steadicam Operator: * Gregory Lundsgaard ;First Assistant Photographer: * Ken Nishino ;Second Assistant Photographer: * Dale White ;Film Loader: * Alan Jacoby ;B-Camera Operator: * Leo Napolitano ;B-Camera First Assistant Photographer: * Dennis Seawright ;B-Camera Second Assistent Photographer: * Lynda Wu ;C-Camera First Assistant Photographer: * Don Steinberg ;Script Supervisor: * Kerry Lyn McKissick ;Second Unit Director: * Doug Coleman ;Second Unit Director of Photography: * Flemming Olsen ;Second Unit Camera Operator: * Greg Schmidt ;Sound Mixer: * Thomas Causey ;Boom Operator: * Joseph F. Brennan ;Cable Person: * Richard Kite ;Video Assist: * David Katz ;Cheif Lighting Technician: * Dan Delgado ;Assistant Cheif Lighting Technician: * Frank Mathews ;Foreperson Special Light Fixtures: * Bruce Rake ;Electricians: * Lukas Henrey * David A. Kaiser * Glen Magers * James D. Rose * Bill Cueto ;Cheif Rigging Electrician: * Michael Laws ;Assistant Cheif Rigging Electrician: * Greg Langham ;Rigging Electricians: * Greg Cantrell * Ralph Johnson * Bill McKane * Michael Schwartz * Donald M. Yamasaki ;First Company Grip: * J. Michael Popovich ;Second Company Grip: * Ray D. Chase ;Dolly Grip Operators: * Mark Meyers * Hector Gutierrez ;Grips: * Andy Bertelson * Richard Jones * Erik Hecomovich * Alexander Cruz * Glen Purdy * Amber Maahs * Wayne A. Viespi * Ralphie Del Castillo * Ignacio Woolfolk * Chip Hart ;First Company Rigging Grips: * Jerry Sandager * Tom Gibson ;Second Company Rigging Grip: * Jeffrey B. Gregg ;Rigging Grips: * Anthony Mollicone * Steven Serna * Larry Sweet * James Chase ;Property Master: * Gerald B. Moss ;Assistant Property Master: * Drew Petrotta ;Special Effects Coordinator: * Terry Frazee ;Assistant Special Effects Coordinator: * Donald Frazee ;Special Effects Forepersons: * Eugene Crum * Kenneth E. Estes * Gary Monak ;Production Coordinator: * Ted Deiker ;Production Associate: * David Rossi ;Assistant Production Coordinator: * Gretel Twombly ;Production Secretary: * Christian L. Thomas ;Location Manager: * Rob Gibson ;Lead Person: * James F. Husbands ;On-Set Dresser: * James Buckley ;Set Dressers: * Robert Gray * William S. Maxwell III * Joe Pinkos ;Costume Supervisor: * Anthony Scarano ;Cheif Costumers: * Roland Sanchez * Phyllis Corcoran-Woods * Richard Schoen ;Set Costumers: * Lis Bothwell * David M. Mayreis * Sandra Collier * Fran Murphy * Rochelle Best * Lori D. Harris ;Costume Sketch Artist: * Mariano A. Diaz ;Specialty Costume Supervisor: * Kate Lindsay ;Costumers: * Anthony Franco * Kimberley J. Shull * Keith Wegner ;Make-up Artists: * Zoltan Elek * Earl Ellis * Jake Garber * June Westmore * Ellis Burman ;Hair Department Head: * Joy Zapata ;Key Hairstylist: * Karen Azano-Myers ;Hairstylists: * Kathe Swanson * Toni-Ann Walker * Ora T. Green * Elaina P. Schulman * Terrell L. Baliel * Judy Crown * Lumas D. Hamilton * Linda Trainoff * Shawn McKay * Rebecca De Morrio * Chris McBee * Rachel Solow ;Casting Associates: * Wendy Weidman * Sig De Miguel ;Extras Casting: * Carl Joy ;Art Department Coordinator: * Penny L. Juday ;Lead Set Designer: * Alan S. Kaye ;Set Designers: * Scott Herbertson * Martha Johnston * Ahna K. Packard * William Ladd Skinner * Robert Woodruff ;Scenic Art Supervisor: * Wendy Drapanas ;Scenic Art Consultant: * Michael Okuda ;Scenic Artists: * Shawn Baden * Monica Fedrick * Thomas Mahoney * Rick Sternbach * James Van Over ;Computer/Video Supervisor: * Todd Aron Marks ;Computer/Video Consultant: * Ben Betts ;Production Illustrator: * Doug Drexler ;Illustrators: * Jim Bandsuh * Thomas M. Jung * David J. Negron, Jr. * John Eaves ;Production Auditor: * Tim L. Pearson ;First Assistant Auditor: * Daniel E. Parr ;Assistants to Mr. Berman: * Joanna Fuller * Andy Simonson ;Assistant to Mr. Lauritson: * Joanna K. McMeikan ;Assistant to Mr. Stewart: * Jackie Edwards ;Assistant to Mr. Westmore: * Valerie Canamar ;Second Second Assistant Directors: * Steve Battaglia * Basti Van Der Woude ;DGA Trainee: * Cecilia Sweatman ;Production Assistants: * Michael Twombly * Timothy Jeffrey Domis * Edwin Ombac * Ronald K. Nomura * Shaun Roberts * Mollie Stallman * Dan Berkowitz * Logan Sparks ;Unit Publicist: * Michael Klastorin ;Still Photographer: * Sam Y. Emerson ;Medics: * Marie "Ree" Nashold * Michael Matus ;Construction Coordinator: * Richard J. Bayard ;Construction Forepersons: * Cliff Bergman * Bert Rodriguez * John Holcombe * Robert J. Van Dyke * James M. Davis * Steve Kallas * Sam Mendoza * Michael Van Dyke * Steve Fegley * Willard Livingston ;Labor Forepersons: * Adeline Bayard * Dominic Sandfrey ;Paint Forepersons: * Larry Clark * Frank Piercy ;Plaster Foreperson: * Ray Lopez ;Greensperson: * David Tully ;Transportation Coordinator: * Wayne Nelson ;Trasportation Captain: * James D. D'Amico ;Caterer: * Salvador Catering, Inc. ;Assistant Editors: * William J. Meshover * Jason Wasserman ;Assistant Editor/Avid: * Scott Janush ;Visual Effects Editor: * Mark Eggenweiler ;Supervising Sound Editors: * Alan Robert Murray * Bub Asman ;Sound Designers: * Jim Wolvington * Harry Cohen ;Sound Effects Editors: * Jason King * Howard Neiman * Doug Jackson * Paul Warschilka * Steve Mann * David Grimaldi ;Supervising Dialogue Editor: * Frank T. Smathers ;Dialogue Editors: * Susan Kurtz * Richard Corwin * Michael Szakmeister, MPSE ;Supervising ADR Editor: * James Simcik ;ADR Editor: * Tammy Fearing ;Supervising Foley Editor: * Thomas Small, MPSE ;Foley Editors: * Scott Curtis * Scott G.G. Haller, MPSE * Fred Burke ;Assistant Sound Editors: * Galen Goodpaster * Matthew C. May, MPSE * Bill Cawley ;Foley Artists: * Sarah Monat * Robin Harlan ;Foley Mixer: * Randy K. Singer ;ADR Voice Casting: * Barbara Harris ;Digital Sound Editing by: * Paramount Pictures ;Re-Recording Mixers: * Chris Jenkins * Frank Montano ;Recordist: * Tim Webb ;Orchestra Conducted by: * Jerry Goldsmith ;Orchestrations by: * Mark McKenzie * Conrad Pope ;Orchestra Contractor: * Sandy DeCrescent ;Music Preparation: * Jo Ann Kane Music Service ;Supervising Music Editor: * Kenny Hall ;Assistant Music Editor: * Bob Bayless ;Preview Music Editor: * Zigmund Gron ;Music Recorded and Mixed by: * Bruce Botnick ;Music Recorded and Mixed at: * Paramount Pictures * Scoring Stage M ;Music Recordist: * Paul Wertheimer ;Music Technical Engineer: * Norm Dlugatch ;Music Floor Person: * Dominic Gonzales ;Special Visual Effects and Digital Animations by: * Digital Domain, Venice, CA ;Associate Visual Effects Supervisor: * Kelly Port ;Visual Effects Producer: * Todd Isroelit ;Computer Graphics Supervisor: * Markus Kurtz ;Compositing Supervisor: * Darren M. Poe ;Digital Producer: * Andra Bard ;Visual Effects Art Director: * Ron Gress ;CG Modeling & Lighting Leads: * Jay Barton * Andy McGrath Waisler ;VG Modeling & Lighting: * Roger Borelli * Simon Maddocks * Marc Perrera * Esdras Varagnolo * Koji Kuramura * Rory McLeish * Randy Sharp * Aaron Vest * Andy Wilkoff * Errol Lanier * Howie Muzika * Gaku Tada * Bryan Whitaker ;3D Animation Lead: * Zachary Tucker ;3D Animation Artists: * Aladino V. Debert * Scott Edelstein * Jon-Marc Kortsch * Aaron McComas ;CG Effects Animation Lead: * Chris Y. Yang ;CG Effects Animators: * Douglas Bloom * Kevin Gillen * Joe Jackman * Matt Cordner * Cody Harrington * David R. Davies * Keith Huggins * Jens Zalzala ;3D Integration Leads: * Nancy Adams * David Niednagel ;3D Integration Artists: * Chris Dawson * David Krause * Debi Lyons * Heather Schlenker ;T.D. Leads: * Johnny Gibson * Jason Iversen ;T.D.'s: * Matt Fairclough * Jonah Hall * Richard Wardlow ;Lead Camera Compositors: * Brian Begun * Sonja Burchard * Christine Lo * Kevin Bouchez * Jonathan Egstad * Lou Pecora * Eric Bruneau * David Lauer * Donovan A. Scott ;Digital Compositors: * Heather Davis Baker * Gimo Chanphianamvong * Sean Devereaux * Kristin Johnson * Dave Lockwood * Robert Nederhorst * Krista Benson * Betsy Cox-McPherson * Bryan Grill * Mark M. Larranaga * Michael Maloney * Will McCoy * Eric Weinschenk * R. Christopher Biggs * Robyn Crane-Campbell * Sam Edwards * David Lebovitz * Brandon McNaughton * Perri Wainwright ;Digital Matte Paintings: * Ronnie Bushaw * John Patrick Hart * Brian Ripley * David Shwartz ;Digital Rotoscope/Paint Lead: * Byron Werner ;Digital Rotoscope/Paint Artists: * Sophia Lo * Bill Schaeffer * Chris Wood ;Visual Effects Editor: * Heather Morrison ;Assistant Visual Effects Editor: * Val Keller ;Digital Imaging Supervisor: * Jeffrey Kalmus ;Color Grader: * Todd Sarsfield ;Visual Effects Production Coordinator: * Sarah Coatts ;Assistant Visual Effects Coordinator: * Evangeline Monroy ;Digital Effects 3D Coordinator: * Michelle Vivien Leigh ;Digital Effects 2D Coordinators: * Tom Clary * Steve Mellon ;Walk-Through Coordinator: * Amy Adams ;Technical Assistant: * Gary Siela ;Visual Effects Director of Photography: * Erik Nash ;Miniature Supervisor: * Alan Faucher ;Supervising Mechanical Engineer: * Scott Salsa ;Lead Pyro Technician: * Joe Viskocil ;Miniature Photography Manager: * Luke Scully ;Miniature Crew Chiefs: * George Stevens * Ken Swenson ;Miniature Crew: * Darryl Anka * Greg Bryant * Jason Kaufman * Brett Phillips * Nicholas Seldon * George Trimmer * James Anka * Giovanni Dulay * Frederick Ollman * J.D. Sandsaver * Scott Shutski * Ted Van Doorn * Corey Brown * John Joyce * James Peterson * Mike Schaeffer * Richard King Slifka * John Warren ;Mechanical Crew: * John Lisman * Alan Randall * Doug Shemer * Richard Soper ;Pyro Technicians: * Bob Ahmanson * Tom Zell ;Visual Effects First Assistant Photographer: * A.J. Raitano ;Visual Effects Second Assistant Photographer: * Mary Sushinski ;Camera Technician: * Mike May ;Electronics Engineer: * John Higbie ;Visual Effects Chief Lighting Technician: * Tony Anderson ;Visual Effects Lead Grip: * Brian Marincic ;Visual Effects Assistant Lead Grip: * Kirk Greenberg ;Visual Effects Lead Electrician: * Dwayne Lyon ;Miniature Rigger: * Dennis Hoerter ;Visual Effects Grips: * Dustin Ault * Bruce Byall ;Visual Effects Electricians: * David Chase * Jeff Enneking * Darren Langer ;Miniature Stage Manager: * Jesse J. Chisholm ;Visual Effects Accountant: * Bekki Misiorowski ;Visual Effects Production Assistant: * Jesse Harris ;Visual Effects Executive Producer: * Nancy Bernstein ;Animatic Data Effects by: * Steve Johnson's XFX Group ;Production Coordinator: * Bob Newton ;Art Director: * Lennie MacDonald ;Lead Effects Technician: * Leon Laderach ;Effects Technicians: * Bernie Eichholz * Brian Sipe ;Mold Technicians: * Matt Singer * Brian Van Dorn ;Mechanical Designer: * Enrique Bilsland ;Special Visual Effects by: * Cis Hollywood ;Executive Visual Effects Producer: * C. Marie Davis ;Visual Effects Supervisor: * Dr. Ken Jones ;Digital Compositing: * Steve Fong * Greg Rainoff ;Digital System Manager: * Kit Young ;Special Visual Effects by: * Syd Dutton and Bill Taylor, ASC of Illusion Arts, Inc. ;Lead Matte Artist: * Michael J. Wassel ;Matte Artists: * Kelvin McIlwain * Justin Brandstater ;Lead Compositor: * David S. Williams, Jr. ;Producer: * Catherine Sudolcan ;3-D Artist: * Michael Trahan ;Conceptual Advisor: * Markus Trahan ;Additional 3D Matte Elements: * Ron Thorton * John Teska * Pierre Drolet * Sherry Hitch ;Additional Optical Effects: * Pacific Title Digital * Digiscope * Howard Anderson Company * E-Film ;Color Timer: * Jim Passon ;Negative Cutter: * Mary Nelson-Fraser & Associates ;Dolby Sound Consultant: * Jim Wright ;Main Title Designer: * Richard Allan Greenberg ;Soundtrack Available on: * Varèse Sarabande CDs Songs ;Theme from : * by Jerry Goldsmith ;Theme from "Star Trek''" TV Series: * Music by Alexander Courage ;"Rikers Strut": * by Mike Lang ;"Blue Skies": * by Irving Berlin * Performed by Brent Spiner * Produced by Gordon Goodwin ;"Cancion Y Danza No. 6" * by Frederic Mompou * Performed by Alicia de Larrocha * Courtesy of RCA Victor * Under license from BMG Special Products, Inc. ;Protruck Racing Vehicles Provided by: * Protruck Racing Organization, Inc. ;Desert Racing Vehicles Provided by: * Baja Concepts, Inc. ;Camera Cranes by: * Chapman/Leonard Studio Equipment, Inc. ;Camera Dollies Provided by: * J.L. Fisher, Inc. ;The Producers wish to thank the following: * Altinex, Inc. * Clarity Visual Systems * Eizo Nanao Technologies, Inc. * Belden, Inc. * American Power Conversions * Hitachi ;Printed: * Kodak Motion Picture Film ;Color by: * Deluxe® ;Filmed in: * Panavision® es:Star Trek: Nemesis (Créditos) Nemesis